Perte
by Mel DiCaire Benaim
Summary: Ce n'est que quand on perd quelqu'un, que l'on se rend compte de l'importance que cette personne avait dans nos vies, et cela, Laura était en train de le vivre...


_**Bonjour, bonjour, ceci est mon premier OS Carmilla, centré autour du couple Hollstein.**_

_**Je l'ai écrit après avoir visionné l'épisode 35 (donc ceux qui n'en sont pas encore à là, passez votre chemin, vous risquez de vous faire spoiler), celui ou Carmilla se sacrifie pour Laura, bien entendu je n'avais pas encore vu l'épisode d'après quand je l'ai écrit, donc s'il y a des incohérences avec la suite, je suis désolée.**_

_**En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si ce n'est pas un OS Joyeux, je dirais même plutôt qu'il est triste, s'il vous plait quand même, je pourrais peut-être faire une petite suite un peu plus joyeuse, c'est à vous de voir !**_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture !**_

_**CK/LH**_

_**J'avais cette sensation de vivre au ralenti, d'être anesthésiée, et ceux depuis le moment où Carmilla s'était élancée dans cette lumière afin de tous nous sauver, armé de l'épée d'Hastur.**_

_**Elle n'avait pas hésité, m'avait simplement jeté un regard, son dernier regard, avant d'articuler dans ma direction trois mots, trois mots qui avaient fait se stopper mon cœur un instant.**_

_"Je t'aime"_

_**Avant qu'il ne reparte plus vite encore, et ce, juste pour se briser quelques secondes plus tard quand elle s'était sacrifiée, quand elle avait sauté dans cette marée de lumière, tenant le corps de celle qu'elle appelait sa mère….**_

_**Je n'avais pu retenir un cri de désespoir, elle avait donné sa vie, pour moi, j'en étais parfaitement consciente, elle n'en avait rien à faire de toutes les autres personnes qui se trouvaient avec nous, mais pas de moi, pour moi, elle aurait tout fait, pour moi, elle avait perdu la vie…**_

_**Couchée dans son lit, les yeux fermés, j'essayai vainement de trouver le sommeil, sommeil qui bien évidemment, refusait de venir.**_

_**J'étais parfaitement consciente de toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de moi, mais je n'avais pas envie de parler, je ne savais pas de toute façon si j'en étais capable sans avoir envie de vomir.**_

_**Je voulais juste penser à rien, m'endormir, en espérant que demain, quand je me réveillerais, je trouverais la plus casse-pied des colocataires en train de retourner la chambre, pour ne pas changer, ou en train de dormir dans mon lit, comme elle le faisait parfois, simplement dans l'optique de m'énerver.**_

_**Je voulais juste retrouver ma colocataire, était-ce trop demandé ? Pourquoi fallait-il que toutes les personnes que j'aime finissent par disparaître ? Qu'avais-je fait de mal ? Qu'avais-je fait dans ma pauvre vie pour mériter ça ?**_

_**J'étais une bonne élève, et ce, depuis ma première rentrée, j'étais gentille avec tout le monde, serviable, j'aidais même les personnes âgées à traverser la rue, alors pourquoi avait-il fallut que tout ça m'arrive ?**_

_"Tu étais trop curieuse…"_

_**Susurre une voix dans mon esprit, me faisant retenir un sanglot, tandis que je sentais un nouveau sentiment s'installer en moi, de la culpabilité.**_

_**Si je n'avais rien fait, si je n'avais pas voulu me la jouer Veronica Mars dans le campus, afin de découvrir toute cette machination, Carmilla serait sans aucun doute en vie.**_

_**Elle serait ici, dans son lit, m'aurait sûrement volé mon oreiller jaune, comme elle le faisait tout le temps, elle ne serait pas en ce moment, je ne sais où, morte…**_

_**J'étais la responsable, et je m'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours…**_

_**Et les derniers mots que nous avions échangés, quand je lui avais demandé de dégager n'allaient pas m'aider à me sentir mieux, j'avais été ignoble avec elle, lui refaisant toute explication, alors qu'elle voulait simplement me protéger.**_

_**Comme elle l'avait fait dans cette grotte, après que je lui ai dit toutes ses horreurs, si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière…**_

_**Juste avoir le temps de lui dire que moi aussi, je l'aimais, je n'en demandais pas beaucoup, juste qu'elle sache, que moi aussi, je ressentais la même chose qu'elle, que moi aussi, j'aurais pu donner ma vie pour qu'elle soit à ma place à ce moment précis…**_

_"S'il te plaît reviens Carmilla, j'ai besoin de toi, je t'aime aussi…"_

_**Murmurais-je, doucement, une larme solitaire coulant sur ma joue avant que je ne m'endorme, rejoignant le monde des songes, un monde où je pourrais peut-être retrouver Carmilla.**_

_**Ce serait pendant un court instant, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien, dans ce monde-là, libre à nous d'être ensemble…**_

_**CK/LH**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que malgré le côté, pas joyeux du tout, de cette OS, il vous aura tout de même plu.**_

_**J'attends vos**_ _**avis, histoire de savoir si je fais un autre chapitre ou pas.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Benaïm.**_


End file.
